minecraft_otherworld_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Otherworld Chronicles Wiki
What I See Greed, Love, and Power are the 3 forces tying the world together. Steel and Flesh Poem Pain is easy to feel, but hard to forget An armor mesh ring sings before weapons pierce flesh, For veal they hunger, to trade for blood and sweat ' ' Amidst the fighting, a soldier cried out We are fighting because there is a drought, A second cried, we are all men are we not Why should some live, when we’ve died As our carcasses rot ' ' A king would dine on meat, to the end of his days on rich wine, betrothing wives, upon his golden seat, The old ways would never change slaves would be flayed, the hungry would still be uncouth the king would never honor or thank those that fought ' ' On a single line they parted their ways On they marched To opposite gates They tore through their own barricades Like cheese on a grate ' ' Wait, cried the king, please take my bread. I have caches and stashes as well as mead But they neither cared nor listened Nor worried nor thought They swung steel and chopped off his head Poem Analysis: The War of 2 breaks out between 2 kings that were once allies. After a drought strikes their lands and holdings. Each, unable to feed their massive armies and lower class peasants. Each blamed the rival king for negligence, and hiding their excess grain by overfeeding their farm animals. To compensate for their lower than average yield and keeping the pig and cattle fat for spring. When war does break out, each man no longer fights for his king, but to ward off the pain and hunger. Each side does not fight for long, and come to the conclusion that they had been cheated and were fighting a useless war. Beliving that only the spilling of their own kings would be necessary. Attacking their own forts with the help of rival invaders, they managed to slaughter his loyal followers before cornering him into his bedroom. Pleading for his life, the king first offers to take his entire stash of hoarded bread. When that fails, he asks that they take him as a slave instead by relinquishing control of any alliance or army by revealing the location of his remaining family members and relatives that had stayed hidden in castles and forts in the private war. When that fails, he castrates himself before gouging his own eyes with his fingers. Promising that no vengeance will be brought upon them. Despite his plea's he was sentenced to die and forced to sign a contract and land tithe. That would distribute his lands and castle's to the knights and barons. While a year's supply of grain and livestock would be given to the peasants. Each man knows that the succeeding king would hang the men who had beheaded the first. Took a safer route by hiring a mercenary company to extract and kill his remaining followers. Before cutting his head off. The knights and barons divided the land and castles among themselves, while the lower and upper class peasants recieve a years supply of grain. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse